Mistranslations in the .hack series
This is an in-progress list of mistranslations and misromanizations in the Project .hack and .hack Conglomerate series. Most of them are made by Tokyopop, who holds the rights to almost all .hack print in North America. .hack//AI buster *Saying that The One Sin attacks with the same element used against it (instead of the One Sin attacking with the opposite element used against it). *Albireo says Fire can beat Wood when in actuality, it just does normal damage. *The "boy" that talks to Watarai "Albireo" is actually a woman named Saki Shibayama (Kamui). *Albireo uses a Speed Talisman rather the a Speed Charm. *Spring of Myst refered to a Phantom Spring. .hack//AI buster 2 *In the History of World timeline, the 2006.1 entry refers to The World, which did not exist at the time. It is supposed to refer to the real world, which is not supposed to be capitalized. This error is later repeated in the first volume of Another Birth. *Referring to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground as "Hidden Forbidden Sacred" throughout the book. This mistranslation was also present in the first book as well. *Morganna is "Morgana" throughout the book. *Switching between Emma Weilant and Emma Wielant throughout the book. *Calling the Twin Blades "Twin Users". .hack//2nd Character/Haruka Mizuhara's Situation *Calling Albireo a Pole Arm instead of a Long Arm on page 112. *Calling scanlation "scanaltion" on page 38. *Haruka calls her "Haruka" her "first character" on page 53, when she is in fact referring to her "main personality". *Calling W. B. Yeats "W. B. Yates" on page 59. *On the title page for the story, and on the top of the pages in that story, Haruka Mizuhara is translated as Haruka M'u'''zuhara. .hack//Wotan's Spear *On page 90, the 4 Long Arms that Tsukasa kills in SIGN are referred to as Heavy Axeman. .hack//Kamui *In page 104, there's a picture of an AI named Rin but is called "Lin" throughout the book. *In page 119, Lios is mistranslated as "Ryos." .hack//Rumor *BlackRose is "Black Rose" on page 149. *Refers to Ouka as "Orca" on page 150-152. *Saying that Mireille "...resembled a buff female knight wearing plate armor, with long, gray hair reaching down to her ankles, and an imprint of the fire Wave on her body." on page 151, when it is really describing Brigit. .hack//Firefly .hack//SIGN *Ryo Sakuma's novel "Annwn" is called "Annwyn" in the subtitles. .hack//Games *Alph was mistranslated as being a boy. *The Liminality Easter Eggs are not mistranslations per se, but are unofficial and non-canon sources. *Mistral's baby is supposed to be a girl. *"Morganna Mode Gone" might have been supposed to be "Morganna Maud Gonne".The argument that Morganna Mode Gone might be Morganna Maud Gonne has happened to both Japanese and English fans. It is still unknown whether or not Morganna Mode Gone should have been Morganna Maud Gonne. *In the introduction cutscene, the words "Lios" and "Dakk" are translated to "light" and "dark", obscuring the fact that Lios's name is a direct Epitaph reference. *An e-mail from BlackRose reveals that she used to live in Kujukuri, in the Chiba prefecture. For unknown reasons the translators decided to change it to Malibu, California instead. *Emma Wielant is spelt Emma Wieland in the opening. .hack//Another Birth Volume 1 *In their first meeting, the dialogue between Kite and BlackRose was switched. *In the Cathedral, the dialogue was switched again, causing BlackRose to kill the Goblin instead of Kite. *Alph is still refered to as a boy. *Sanjuro uses the skill Rairaku, but it's translated as Ray rack. *On page 72, BlackRose refers to herself as a freshman in high school, while in her e-mails with Kite she claims to be a sophomore. The former stems from the fact that she is in her first year of high school. However, since high school only lasts three years in Japan, Japanese freshmen are equivalent to 10th graders in an American school, leading to the latter translation. Volume 4 *Asaoka refers to Akira Hayami as "Asaoka" on page 46. .hack//Legend of the Twilight Anime *The Cobalt Knights are referred to as "Cerulean Knights." *Ouka's name was spelled as "Ohka". Manga Volume 1 *Translated the character name "Ouka" as "Orca," causing much confusion among fans (This was fixed in reprints). *Calling Shugo "Shuga" in the Prologue. *When Shugo dies, the screen displays "Player Kite is dead." *After Shugo data drains the lv.40 monster, Mireille kills it and thanks them for all the exp. In reality, the monster would have given her only 1 exp. point since it was down-graded to the lv.1 monster. Volume 2 *Referring to Rena as Reina on the back cover. *Mistranslating Hunter's blood as Hunter's bane. *Calling Piros a Heavy Blade when his class is Heavy Axeman. *Referring to the Twin Blade class as Twin Swords although referred to as Twin Blade in Vol. 1. Volume 3 *Calling Zefie "Zephie." *The One Sin was translated as "Zawan Shin". (This was fixed in reprints). *The "Spear of Wotan" was mistranslated as the "Spear of Voltan." *Helba is referred to as a he. *Kamui says something is "lose" in The World instead of "loose". *The player Kazu is repeatedly called "Kaz". .hack//Roots *In Episode 1, the FMD was mistranslated as "mask" in the subtitles. .hack//G.U. Games *The Root Town Dul Dauna was misromanized as "Dol Dona". *Rena's name was misromanized as "Lena". *"Hangeki" was mistakenly called "Rengeki" in the Arena in Rebirth. In Reminisce, the voicing was changed to say "Hangeki", but the text still read "Rengeki". *Despite being called Adept Rogue in the English version, "Multi-Weapon" is used in a forum topic. *Ouka's name was misromanized as "Houka." *'ΔHidden Forbidden Waterfall''' is reffered to as ΔHidden Forbidden Radiation in Reminisce *Ovan's Bayonet, "Twilight" (逢魔ヶ刻), is mistranslated as "Demon Slice". *In the English version of Online Jack, Taichiro Sugai is consistently referred to as an Associate Professor. In the original Japanese version, he is an Assistant Professor. *Some AIDA attacks whose names are programming languages are misromanized (perhaps intentionally), such as "Kobold Bullet" for "COBOL Bullet" and "Photron Spin" for "Fortran Spin." *In the official .hack//GU website, Cubia's name is misromanized as "Cubiya." .hack//G.U. + *The Omega Root Town is referred to as "Lumina Cross", inconsistent from the games' translation. .hack//G.U. Trilogy *Throughout the movie Aina is referred to as Ina. .hack//G.U. Novel 2: Borderline MMO *In the prologue, the year is misidentified as 2007, when it should have been 2017. *On page 15, Kuhn's Avatar is referred to as a lance, then on page 58 it is referred to as a multi angled club, then on page 136 as a spear. *On page 15, Pi's Avatar is referred to as a knuckle duster, then on page 58 it is referred to as a beast claw. *On page 125, Nala is misnamed as Nara. *On page 62, Kite's Book of Twilight is misidentified as Install Book. *On page 89, a Chaos Gate is misnamed as a Chaos Key. *Lightning is misspelled "lightening" on pages 83 and 96. *On page 83 the Crest Gun is referred to by two names "Crest Gun" and "Crested Cannon". *On page 133, it is stated that as a Tribal Grappler, Pi could "also use magic", which is incorrect, as all classes can technically learn magic through use of scrolls. *Throughout chapter two, Reiko Saiki's name is misspelled as Rieko, even though her name is correctly spelled on the top edge of the page showing the chapter name; for no reason, the spelling error is corrected from page 169 to the end of the chapter. *On page 168, W.B. Yeats is misidentified as W.B. Yates. .hack//CELL Novel 1: The Ending World *There are numerous typos throughout the book. *Occasionally there is a "1" at the beginning of a paragraph for no obvious reason. *On page 20, Midori's sword is called "rapier-like". It obviously cannot be, due to it being a broadsword. *On pages 29 and 156, Midori's eyes are said to be blue. In truth, they are green and are even the source of Midori's name. Notes pl: Błędy w tłumaczeniu category: .hack//Wiki